Mariposa de Papel
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Es una noche en la que Hinata no llega a dormir cuando descubres que la amas, que eso es lo que te ata a ella. Pero, ¿qué une a Hinata a ti? Un simple matrimonio de papel.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Temática semi-adulta. Uso de narrador equisciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente.**

**Nota1: El CEO es Director Ejecutivo de la empresa. Normalmente el capital mayoritario de la empresa coloca en ese puesto a una persona de su confianza para llevar adelante la política de la empresa.**

* * *

**MARIPOSA DE PAPEL**

_Capítulo A  
_

Es tu noche de bodas. No estás emocionado. No estás excitado. No estás nervioso y no estás a la expectativa tampoco. Eres Sasuke Uchiha y ahora, después de tantos juegos con mujeres, de noches sin importancia con ellas, estás casado. Mas tu matrimonio no es uno que hayas escogido, pero sí aceptado. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, tu nueva y flamante esposa, tampoco está contenta con él. Lo sabes. Ella te lo dijo muchos días antes de desposarse, que no te quiere y que no quiere estar a tu lado. Entonces tú aseveraste que no te importa, pero que igualmente te casarías con ella por el bien de la compañía de tu padre y del suyo.

Sabes que los Uchiha y los Hyuga han sido competidores en el mercado de los licores desde hace muchísimos años. Luchas desleales se han dado entre ustedes. Sus familias nunca se conocieron, pero también nunca se agradaron y solían odiarse como si fuera algo personal, a pesar de que toda esta rivalidad se deriva de algún problema que tuvieron sus tatarabuelos hace muchísimos años. Pero sus compañías comenzaron a decaer cuando unas nuevas entraron al mercado, mucho más fuertes y eficientes, y esa batalla interminable entre ustedes dos simplemente los debilitaba aún más.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Sus padres acordaron una alianza tras mucho discutir. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero luego hipotecaron tu futuro con ella. Itachi, tu hermano, se opuso. Lo recuerdas bien. No quería que la vida de su hermanito menor se viera atada a la de una desconocida solamente para asegurar lealtad entre ambas familias. Y estás seguro de que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse en tu lugar, mas ya estaba casado para ese entonces y lo sigue estando, por lo que no podía tomar tu lugar por mucho que lo deseara.

Al final tu padre te sedujo. Un par de años de matrimonio y te volverías el CEO de la compañía. Llegarías más alto de lo que Itachi podría llegar. Amas a tu hermano, sí, pero siempre has querido superarlo. Siempre has tenido celos de él y de lo magnífico que es. Y es por eso que accediste. Para superarlo. Para llegar a ser el CEO de una renacida y más poderosa compañía.

Hinata se pasea frente a tus ojos en un camisón. Sabes que no está tratando de seducirte, a ella no le interesas y más de lo mismo de ti hacia ella. Simplemente trata de ponerse ropa cómoda para dormir. Hace mucho calor y ella te ha dicho que no gusta de utilizar el aire acondicionado.

No puedes creer que vayan a compartir cama siendo que ella fue la primera que puso el grito en el cielo cuando ustedes hicieron su propio pacto en secreto que los exentaba de tener relaciones sexuales el uno con el otro y les permitía hacer vida de solteros lo más discretamente posible para no alertar a las cabezas de sus familias. No va a pasar nada entre ustedes, eso ya lo tienes asegurado, pero un sentimiento incómodo te acecha y te obliga a desaparecer de ese cuarto y dormir en el sofá. Ella no te detiene ni te pregunta nada. No le importas. Piensas que será necesario acondicionar el estudio como tu habitación, pues no tienen ninguna más.

El tiempo pasa y ustedes siguen casados. Su vida se convierte en una rutina y tú pareces más un compañero de departamento para ella que su propio marido. Lavas tu propia ropa y preparas tu propia comida. Friegas la loza y limpias la casa de vez en cuando. No tienen sirvienta porque no quieren más intrusos en su vida. Eres silencioso y ordenado, te quejas de ella lo menos posible, principalmente porque no hay mucho de lo que quejarse.

Pero, a pesar de la aparente indiferencia que existe entre los dos, Hinata se observa de vez en cuando interesada en ti y en tus asuntos. Te pregunta cómo ha ido tu día y tú te sorprendes a ti mismo dándole una respuesta real y sincera, no mecánica y cortante que ahuyente sus ganas de conversar. Supones que está bien, que tal vez ser amigos sería lo adecuado para sobrellevar correctamente ese matrimonio.

Y es por esa idea que comienzas a acercarte idea. La invitas a salir a cenar a un lugar informal, vas al cine y salen de vacaciones juntos. Ella comienza a preparar tu comida y tú te encargas de lavar la ropa de ambos. Pasa un año y se han vuelto amigos íntimos. A Hinata no le da pudor que entres a su habitación y encuentres su ropa interior en el suelo. Tampoco le avergüenza que la veas recién levantada y sin arreglarse. Y ella acepta sin chistar que tú te pasees en calzoncillos por la casa los fines de semana, que grites como desquiciado durante los partidos de futbol rompiendo tu perfecta fachada de hombre calmado y que bebas cerveza barata mientras ves el maratón de alguna serie criminal a pesar de que sus compañías producen vinos caros y finos que fácilmente puedes conseguir gratis.

Al segundo año de matrimonio notas que estar con ella es tan fácil como respirar y que, después de todo, la idea de casarte casarse fue acertada. Mejor ella que alguna loca obsesionada. Ella parece satisfecha también con la idea, aunque no estás seguro de ello, nunca hablan sobre el asunto.

Todo cambia una noche de verano. Ella ha regresado de una reunión con sus amigas y tú la estás esperando. No sabes por qué la estás esperando si mañana debes levantarte temprano para trabajar, pero aun así has aguardado por ella. La notas contenta, más contenta de lo que ha estado desde que la has conocido y algo estruja tu corazón. Empujas rápidamente el sentimiento al fondo de tu mente y te concentras en ella.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntas tratando de camuflajear tu creciente interés en su estado de ánimo.

Ella da saltitos hasta a ti aún sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro y tú alzas una ceja en respuesta. Ella te toma de las manos y te lo dice:

—Conocí a alguien, Sasuke.

Sospechas que no te contará más y deduces también que ese alguien está tan interesado en ella como ella en él. Ese algo vuelve a estrujar a tu corazón y tú vuelves a empujarlo hasta el fondo de tus preocupaciones., aunque esta vez es mucho más difícil. Te fuerzas a sonreírle y escapas hasta tu habitación. No puedes compartir su alegría y tampoco quieres ser hipócrita.

Noches como aquella se repiten. Hinata sale y llega hasta tarde. Tú la esperas sin saber por qué y ella te cuenta sobre el maravilloso sujeto con el que sea estado viendo durante los últimos tres meses. Escuchas atentamente a pesar de que la ira te domina y lo único que te detiene en ir a buscar al bastardo y partirle la cara es que no sabes dónde vive ni cómo se llama.

—Voy a decirle —afirma—. Que estoy casada y que nuestro matrimonio es de papel.

Debido a esas palabras es que te mantienes despierto esa noche. ¿Qué une a Hinata a ti? Un matrimonio de papel. ¿Qué te une a ti a Hinata? También un matrimonio de papel. Supones que ni la amistad que han estado compartiendo estos últimos años sería lazo suficiente para mantenerlos juntos si les dieran la gracia del divorcio. Pero tú no sientes que ese papel, parecido a los contratos que revisas y firmas todos los días, sean lo único que te obliga a preocuparte por ella, a sonreír cuando ella está cerca y a sufrir cuando te ves desplazado por ese otro que no conoces.

¿Qué será entonces? No lo sabes. No lo sabes.

Y es una noche cuando Hinata no llega a dormir que lo descubres. Que tú no estás con ella por el acuerdo que firmaron ambos frente a un juez en el registro civil. Que ella no es simplemente tu amiga y por eso quieres golpear al imbécil con el que se ha escapado esta noche hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta que se vuelva irreconocible para Hinata. Que la amas y que deseas que su matrimonio no sea un simple papel ya. Quieres que ella sea tu esposa real, que te mire con la misma ilusión con la que habla de ese otro y que sonría para ti. Que tus labios se unan con los suyos y que puedas sostenerla entre tus brazos tanto como te apetezca.

Pero no puedes y una ira irracional corre por tus venas. La maldices y la odias. Le gritas a su foto en el pasillo que es una zorra y una puta. Que es una cualquiera que se revuelca con cualquier bastardo que la mire con deseo excepto tú.

Sales de la casa que comparten con las llaves del auto en el bolsillo derecho. Arrancas tu sedán negro y conduces a una velocidad arriba de lo permitido. Estás en la carretera y manejas sin rumbo alguno, entre más lejos de la ciudad mejor, te dices, y aceleras nuevamente. Acabas en un burdel de mala muerte. Huele a alcohol barato, a humo de cigarro, a sangre, a sudor y a semen. Los gritos de una mujer llegando al orgasmo se cuelan por tus oídos, también logras percibir que están golpeando a alguien por ahí.

Una mala sensación se apodera de la boca de tu estómago. ¿De verdad vas a engañar a Hinata con una prostituta? La pregunta queda flotando en el aire cuando ves a una cabaretera con el cabello oscuro y tan largo como el de ella pasearse frente a ti. Está sirviéndole un trago a un hombre que la mira lascivamente mientras ella le regala una sonrisa voluptuosa. Te imaginas que es ella y que aquel tipo es el hombre con el que se está revolcando justo en este momento.

Encuentras tu respuesta.

Caminas hacia la mesera, la tomas de la mano y a conduces hasta donde están los sucios cuartos el burdel. El hombre con el que estaba te reclama. Ella era su puta y tú no tenías derecho a llevártela. Lo golpeas fuertemente con tu mano izquierda en la cara y el chasquido de una nariz rota no se hace esperar. Has usado más fuerza de la necesaria. Qué importa.

La mujer que llevas de la mano se retuerce y tú la miras fríamente.

—Te pagaré bien —y es toda la explicación que le das.

Llegan al cuarto, la tiras a la cama. Rasgas sus ropas y la posees salvajemente, eres duro con ella, como si la estuvieras castigando. Terminas dentro de ella y vuelves a acomodarte el pantalón. Ni siquiera te desvestiste para mantener relaciones sexuales con la pobre muchacha. Ella solloza apagadamente hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Tú le tiras dinero encima. Estás seguro de que le has dado más de lo que gana en toda la semana.

Sales del lugar con la misma expresión fría y cincelada con la que entraste. Una parte de tu mente te ha dicho que has violado a esa prostituta. Que lo que has hecho con ella no es parte de su trabajo, pero sigues tan molesto que no reparas en ello nuevamente.

Regresas a tu casa con las luces del alba colándose por las cortinas de la sala y descubres disgustado que Hinata aún no ha llegado. Tu ímpetu disminuye y la adrenalina abandona tu cuerpo. Te sientes cansado y exhausto. También te sientes patético. Tu acto de salvajismo regresa a tu mente y te avergüenzas de ello. No sabes qué te ha pasado, por qué te has salido de control.

Te bañas y te tomas un café cargado y un par de aspirinas, esperas que con eso el sopor disminuya de tu cuerpo. Te marchas al trabajo y tratas de deshacerte de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Hinata que puedas poseer. Estropeará tu trabajo si solamente la recuerdas.

Cuando regresas a casa Hinata te recibe con un abrazo. Se disculpa por no haber llegado a dormir con un gracioso rubor adornando sus mejillas y con un brillo especial iluminando sus ojos. Sientes que no puedes soportarlo más. Que ya no puedes seguir viendo sus sonrisas provocadas por otro y la estampas contra la pared. Ella emite un chillido de dolor y sorpresa. Nuevamente no has cuidado tu fuerza y has lastimado a alguien, la has lastimado a ella. Guardas tu disculpa para más tarde y dices lo que quieres decir.

—Déjalo.

—¿Qu-qué? —tartamudea ella. No te entiende. Ni tú mismo te entiendes.

—Déjalo. A él. Con el que has pasado la noche. Déjalo.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que no quiero que vuelvas a estar con él. Eres mi esposa, Hinata.

Ella frunce el ceño. Sus ojos brillan molestos.

—Es un matrimonio de papel —argumenta con fuerza y rabia.. Tú afianzas tu agarre en sus hombros y puedes ver miedo en los orbes grises de ella.

—Para mí no lo es.

No puedes ver su expresión sorprendida porque te has precipitado y la has besado. Te has apropiado de sus labios y una de tus manos ha apresado su nuca. Aunque Hinata lo quiera no puede escapar. El beso termina, no porque tú quieras, sino porque es necesario respirar y ella te empuja con toda su fuerza tan rápido como esto sucede. Te observa con rabia, con tristeza y con decepción. Se aleja de ti sin decirte una palabra. No es necesario. Lo sabes.

Te odia.

* * *

**Hummm… hola. Ok. Sé que no debo publicar ya más nada ni aumentar mi deuda externa con el mundo. Que con este son como unos 10 fanfics los que debo D:**

**Igual… no sé si escribir un segundo capítulo o añadirle lo que le quiero añadir a éste. Ya veremos. Por lo pronto esta cosa corta venas y angustiosa sin sentido se queda así.**

**Espero que les haya… supongo que gustado, a pesar de lo hijo de la conchetumare que me ha quedado.**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier review que gusten dejarme y, si encuentran algún problema con los tiempos verbales, señálenmelo por favor y lo corregiré a la brevedad. Por lo menos trataré de hacerlo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**M.P.**


End file.
